


Collateral

by A_Ravens_Flight



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Everyone basically - Freeform, F/F, Fuck Shadow Weaver, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-01-30 19:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21433786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Ravens_Flight/pseuds/A_Ravens_Flight
Summary: You can take my heartAnd hold it together as we fall apartMaybe together we can make a mark in the stars we embarkAnd keep us together as the lights go dark- CHVRCHESMagical mishaps, mommy issues and a dash of unresolved trauma. Adora's resolve is tested in the worst way imaginable, bringing everything she is into question. But Glimmer is there for her, and she won't let her go when she needs her most.
Relationships: Adora & Angella (She-Ra), Adora & Bow & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 100





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I don't know why i wrote this. Maybe its my therapy. Maybe I'm salty about Angela. Maybe I just need to see Glimmer and Adora really be with each other. Who the fuck knows?
> 
> But with that in mind i do hope you enjoy reading this. Ciao for now.

Something was wrong with Adora. 

The rebellion was having huge successes in retaking Etheria thanks to SheRa. But outside of combat with the horde, the young warrior was steadily growing distracted, quiet and unengaging with anyone around her. 

The warm glow that used to resonate from her was dulling. And her once charming, adorably naive persona was slowly morphing into that of a robotic soldier. 

She spoke at the war council when asked, made suggestions and pledged her strength to each fight. But outside of the bubble of rebellion it was like she was not even there. 

Naturally Glimmer was the first to notice.

The two were joined at the hip, both fumbling around each other in gay panic, trying to learn what they were to each other. It was still early stage of course, but some encouragement from Bow and a scare on the battlefield had seen the two share their first kiss, and later their first date. 

They were happy, safely tucked into a pocket of giddy love that no one could hurt. Or so they thought. 

One day that pocket ripped apart after a chance encounter with Shadow Weaver saw Adora captured and tortured by the sorceress in some sick, twisted attempt to bring her back to the Horde.

Adora was rescued by Glimmer and Bow just in the nick of time seemingly unharmed, and all was right again for a while. But the damage wasn’t physical so Adora was able to hide it away for a time, throwing all her efforts into the rebellion instead, ashamed of what she thought was just weakness.

But that ‘weakness’ spiralled into something much more dangerous and started to rip her apart.

She started distancing herself from Glimmer. Cancelling dates, avoiding her and speaking only when absolutely necessary. Even going so far as to sleep in her own room instead of the usual routine of collapsing into Glimmers bed and hogging the blankets. 

Why? 

Adora didn’t know, but something inside her head was tearing at her and leaving fear and grief in its wake. Solitude seemed to lessen it, make it bearable. So solitude it would have to be until she could conquer her weakness. 

Glimmer couldn’t understand the whys either, she could only see what Adora allowed her to, but Eternia be damned if she wasn’t going to find out exactly what was going on. Because ever since the blonde adorable idiot came into her life she’d never felt so loved before, and there was no way she was going to give that up. 

However time wasn’t on her side with the Rebellions new, aggressive approach to the Horde. In just the short space of a month they had managed to push the evil army back from Bright Moons doorstep through relentless, coordinated attacks and with the help of the other princesses. As the Rebellions commander, Glimmer was almost always on the front lines. And whilst Adora was too that didn’t aid Glimmers mission to help her girlfriend because she was there as SheRa, and in that form there was no talking to her of late, only fighting. 

But Glimmer couldn’t stand by for much longer and watch the woman she’d grown to love just deteriorate before her eyes. She was becoming desperate and the others were beginning to notice, Glimmer worried that they may not be as tactful as she would be. So with the help of Bow and some advice from her mother the young princess formulated a plan to get Adora alone in a safe place for her to talk.

First they have one more mission before the Rebellion can afford to take a break. One final, big push that would see the Horde knocked back from Bright Moons borders and bring with it relative peace.

“I’ve got you Adora… just hold on a little longer” 

The princess whispered to herself as she grabbed her staff and prepared for a fight that would change everything. 


	2. Chapter 2

A Horde stronghold on the outskirts of the Whispering Woods that supplied all the camps and their troops had finally been destroyed, thanks to a 3 day operation led by SheRa and coordinated by the Queen herself.

The battle itself had been arduous and exhaustive, but with perseverance and the power of the united princesses, they won against odds that would have once been impossible.

Naturally there were casualties from the final assault. Afterall, the stronghold was protected by well over 100 bots, of course someone was going to take a scorch blast or two. But by some grace of a god not a single rebellion soldier died and the wounds were only minor at best. 

That remarkable feat was owed entirely to the tactical genius of Bow, bravado of Glimmer and courageous leadership of Adora. Or so that’s how the story would be told among the citizens of Bright Moon. 

But what would be left out of the story was a scary moment that Glimmer had witnessed nearing the end of the battle.

In the final moments before the Hordes retreat, one of Entraptas advanced bots had clambered out of the depths of the ruined castle. Unlike the others of its kind, the hulking beast had been nearly 3 times their size with a vicious looking red glow that encased it’s body. 

Immediately Glimmer had thought there was something eerie about the thing, it gave off a vibe similar to that of the infected bots from when they first met Entrapta. So with that in mind Glimmer knew that they would need to take it down before it could get anywhere near Adora otherwise they might risk her going all crazy on them again. But before the princess could even launch an attack the bot had turned itself into a flaming ball and rolled towards Adora, who at the time was locked in a fierce duel with Catra.

“Hey Adora, you’re not looking so hot. All those fluffy pillows and friendship circles not doing it for you anymore?” Catra had taunted her, raking her claws down her side and dodging every attack.

SheRa roared in response, staggering with each of her blows but returning them in earnest. 

“Adora look out!” 

Glimmer had cried out, garnering only Catra’s attention. The feline trickster turned just in time to dodge the rolling attack, but the bot smacked into Adora with all the force of an army. Had she not been in SheRa form the move would have surely killed her, instead all it did was send her careening into the wall, landing in a heap unmoving. 

Glimmer got to her first, Catra lurking nearby looking equally shocked. One hand quickly checking for a pulse while the other cupped her fallen friends cheek. Tears already stung the corner of her eyes, falling freely when she saw just how vulnerable Adora looked in that moment. But before she could even say anything the stricken warriors eyes flew open and for a brief moment the two had just stared at each other. 

It was an intense look that conveyed so much emotion that it left Glimmer speechless. The princess could practically feel the hurt and fear coming off her friend in waves. But there was something else there too, an intense feeling of longing and vulnerability that made Glimmers heart stop and her chest flutter. Something she feared she might have lost from Adora.

Quick as a flash though the moment had been broken, and with her voice barely above a whisper, Adora had spoke something confusing as she scrambled to her feet. 

“SheRa is good for something at least.” 

“Adora wait-“

The soldier then retrieved her sword and flew at the bot with a fury to rival that of a demon, ending its short reign of terror in mere seconds with a flurry of blows and punches. 

At the end of its life the bots glow started to fade and sparks of red shot up from its chassis making contact with the sword and passing through Adoras body, but no sooner had it manifested did it disappear, and when the smoke settled all that was left was the rebellion army and the smouldering wreckage of the castle. Catra retreated back into the shadows, fixing Glimmer an odd look as she did. 

With the day won and their enemy dealt a wounding blow, there was finally some moments of peace to be had. But whilst the Princesses and the kingdom rejoiced and partied, Glimmer and Bow were left searching for Adora who hadn’t been seen since the battle. 

Glimmer couldn’t shake the image of the woman she cared for laid out in the rubble and knew it would give her nightmares for weeks to come despite the relatively good ending. 

“Don’t worry Glimmer, Swift Wind would know if Adora was really hurting. I bet she’s just exhausted from all the fighting.” Bow smiled, trying to cheer his friend up and keep his own worries at bay. 

Glimmer wasn’t so sure about that though, magical connection be damned that horse didn’t know everything about Adora.

“You didn’t see her Bow. Besides, not all pain is physical …” 

She muttered back, a flicker of a memory of her father passing by.

Bow put his hand on her shoulder and offered her a simple nod of understanding as they carried on. 

Even though it was late, the kingdom of Bright Moon was still very much awake with most of its citizens taking part in the celebrations. 

They picked their way through the courtyard, narrowly dodging a drunken Perfuma who was insistent that Glimmer dance with her and an overly exuberant Sea Hawke wanting to sing songs with Bow. 

They made a beeline for the stables. 

It was a long shot, but Adora had a cute obsession with horses since defecting from the Horde, and many a time Bow and Glimmer would find her there brushing the beasts and talking to them as though they were human. One time she had even had Swift Wind come with her and convey her apologies to one of the horses whose mane she had accidentally pulled too hard trying to undo a knot. Bow had teased the warrior to no end about that, but for Glimmer that had only further ignited the growing infatuation she had for Adora. 

Everything she did was either completely selfless or so unbelievably cute that Glimmer had a hard time believing the girl had even come into their lives from the Horde. 

But something Shadow Weaver had done to Adora back when she captured her had flipped a switch in the warrior. Glimmer was sure of it.

They made it to the stables, rounding the corner just in time to hear the gut wrenching sob coming from the end stall. They were supposed to be empty since all the horses were out to graze and recuperate from all the battles. 

Immediately Glimmer felt a pang of fear and anguish take over herself and without much thought she teleported herself into the stall and scared its occupant nearly half to death, the sobbing being replaced by a yelp of surprise as two bodies fumbled in the dark and collided with one another.

Their fall was broken by the straw bedding beneath them but it was still enough to wind them both. 

“G-glimmer?” Adora squeaked, bloodshot, tired eyes squinting through the dark. 

“Sorry, I heard you crying and I thought you were hurt so I panicked and misjudged the distance.” Glimmer fumbled through the reply, the residual sparkle from her magic offering a little illumination to the scene before her. 

It was like something from one of her dreams, Adora beneath her, breathless and flushed. She felt the heat start to pool in her own gut and her cheeks grow red in embarrassment. 

But upon further inspection it became clear to Glimmer that this was not at all like the dreams, but more like a nightmare. Adora, her strong and kind Adora was barely a ghost of herself. 

Somehow between the battles she had grown pale and weak looking, with heavy bags under her eyes and … were those her ribs she could feel sticking out from under the girls dirtied red coat? And why was her hand sticky?

Oh god, what a terrible friend her and Bow must have seemed to her for them not to have said anything sooner.

“Adora …”

“Glimmer, you’re heavy.” Adora choked out, attempting to deflect with humour whilst also indicating just how uncomfortable she was with the position. She was touch starved thanks to her upbringing and often relished something as simple as a hug, but any kind of physical contact of late was met with panic and unease. 

Sensing the impending meltdown Glimmer scrambled back off her, but refused to retreat any further than a hair breadths from her friend. 

“Thank you.” Adora breathed out in relief, voice shaky and weak but clearly much less anxious than it was a moment ago. “Uh, why aren’t you at the party?” She asked, attempting to cover up the tear stains on the sleeves of her coat by balling them up into her fists. 

Glimmer could only stare at her in disbelief.

“Adora we need to talk!” The princess finally blurted out. 

That made Adora stiffen. Unbeknownst to the two Bow had caught up and was hiding on the other side of the door to give them privacy.

“What about?” She asked hesitantly, already knowing full well what Glimmer was asking and silently begging her not to continue. She was so tired right now, exhausted enough that maybe even the nightmares would leave her alone tonight. But something in Glimmers frantic gaze told her that she wasn’t going to be left alone anytime soon. 

“You can’t be serious?” Glimmer stammered, not even knowing where to begin. Before Adora could reply she started to let the words spill out.

“Ever since you were taken by Shadow Weaver you’ve been like a ghost! You avoid us like we’re all infected, you barely eat and I can’t get much more than a simple ‘hi’ out of you. Adora, you’re terrifying me. Please, I don’t want to lose you. We’re all so scared!” She begged. 

“What do you mean? I’m right here! We literally just fought together a few hours ago!” Adora raised her voice a little, a tint of hysteria in the tone at Glimmer mentioning her ‘mother’ and recent captor by name. 

“But you’re not here Adora. Even now I can see you’re afraid and I don’t know why. Why won’t you let me help? I thought- I thought we were-” 

Glimmer shook her head and bit her lip, already she could see Adora beginning to morph into cornered prey, her eyes frantically looking left and right for a quick exit. She knew if Adora fled now it would do more harm than good. 

“You need to trust me Adora, please. I can help you, if you just let me in-” She cut off, suddenly aware that Adora was backing away from her. 

“Glimmer … I’m sorry. I can’t-”

Adora was quick, already on her feet before Glimmer could stop her. 

“Adora wait!” Glimmer cried but it fell on deaf ears. She barged through the door and took off in a dead sprint towards the castle.

“Ugh! That’s going to hurt in the morning.” Bow grumbled, Adora had sent him flying when she had hit the door. “So, that went well…” he grimaced, clambering back to his feet. He made to say something about going after her but Glimmer was already on it, she teleported again leaving him behind. 

“Don’t worry about me, I’ll catch up!” The archer yelled to no in particular, shaking his head and continuing to mutter to himself as he peered inside the stall, a small gasp escaping his lips when he saw the small pool of blood.

He jogged after them.


	3. Chapter 3

Adora didn’t get far, in the state she was in even the old forest lady could have caught her. She rounded a corner and ended up smacking right into one of the palace guards. 

Concerned by the wild look in the young woman’s eyes, the guard offered a hand but in a fit of panic Adora swatted it away and backed up into a wall. 

“Adora stop!” Glimmer materialised behind her. Quickly she grabbed a hold of Adora's hand and teleported the two into her room, landing squarely in front of the floor length mirror of Glimmers private bathroom. 

Adora stiffened but didn’t pull her hand away which was a good sign. 

“What the hell Glimmer!” She mumbled, very obviously looking everywhere but the reflection of the two of them. “I told you I’m fine! Let me go!”

“No, you need to see this.” Glimmer spoke softly, taking a moment to truly look at her now they were bathed in light.

Seeing Adora now outside of her SheRa form in the light revealed that the problem was a lot worse than either she or Bow suspected, it was fucking cataclysmic. That sticky feeling on her hand, it was blood. 

Adora was injured, she was favouring a leg and there was a nasty cut up the side of her coat that looked to have stained the garment and was still flowing. The blonde was caked in dirt, her ponytail limp and messy and that wasn’t even the worst of it. For under the bright light Glimmer got a true look at the extent of what Adora was going through.

The girl was gaunt. Depression hanging onto her tighter than her clothes ever could in this state. It nearly made her sick. How could this have happened so quickly?

Adora tried to pull away, mumbling that she was fine under her breath and something that sounded like a cuss. But Glimmer was having none of it, she was easily able to keep a grip on Adora in this state and even went so far as to break the usual boundary of permission and wrapped her arms around Adora, forcing her to look in the mirror. 

“Get off me Glimmer! Let me fucking go now!” Adora growled, forcefully shaking her head left and right with her eyes squeezed tightly closed. But it was no use, she couldn’t shake free and without her sword she had no power left. 

“Adora, please. Do it for me.” Glimmer whispered, voice clearly on the verge of breaking and laced with hurt. 

Hearing her sound like this was enough to momentarily snap Adora out of her stubbornness and reluctantly the warrior relented and opened her eyes, gasping a little when she saw her own reflection for the first time in nearly a month. 

She was unrecognisable, even to herself. 

“Oh…” Adora softly cried, her knees buckling and bringing her and Glimmer to the floor. She started to shake and quiver, vision clouding from tears. 

Glimmer started to cry too, wrapping her arms as tight as she might dare around the warrior for fear that if she let go Adora would break apart and be scattered by the wind. She felt Adora turn in the embrace and in what felt like a split second she had gone from being angry with Glimmer for intruding to a quivering, broken mess clinging onto Glimmer as though her life depended on it. 

“I don’t - I don’t know what’s happening to me.” Adora choked out, starting to hyperventilate. “I can’t … my head glimmer, it never stops … Shadow Weaver- she ...“ She was cut short, no longer able to get the oxygen in her lungs that her frail body so desperately needed. 

“Shhh it’s ok Adora I’ve got you, whatever it is I’m right here to help you ok.” Glimmer sobbed, fear creeping in again as Adora became dead weight in her arms and her breaths grew shallower. 

“Yyou- you dont- she…” 

Adoras eyes rolled into the back of her head, Glimmer screamed for her mother.


	4. Chapter 4

With her kingdom finally granted a moment of peace and a triumphant battle under her wings, Queen Angela was content. She was strolling through the palace halls, thinking about her daughter and how proud Micah would have been to see Glimmer in action today. 

Though the fear of losing Glimmer was always prevalent in the Queens mind, she found that since Adora arrived and pledged herself to the rebellion her daughter had truly grown. Not only as a woman but as a leader too. She still had moments of hot headedness (she wouldn’t be Michas daughter if she didn’t), but when it came down to it Glimmer was more careful now not to do anything foolish that might endanger those she was tasked to lead, a far cry from the stubborn daughter she had grounded a year back for ignoring a retreat order. 

With those thoughts in mind Angela decided to go look for her daughter to celebrate the victory. Knowing Glimmer she would be with Adora, but that didn't mean she would be easy to find. Especially since Adora had become a bit of a hermit. 

Angela had noticed the change in the girl, her concern growing every time she saw her. But her kingdom being under siege and Adoras insistence that she was ‘fine’ had kept the woman from acting. Now she had a moment's peace to think about it she worried that might have been an error in judgement. 

That worry was suddenly replaced by a twinge of panic. Before she could think on why she suddenly felt that way the unmistakable cry of her daughter spurred her into action. 

Angela flew as fast as her wings would carry her through the narrow halls, exercising as much restraint as possible in that moment not to take down the door to her daughter’s room.

“GLIMMER ARE YOU O- Adora?!” 

She skidded to a halt, temporary relief at seeing her daughter unharmed gone at the sight of Adora collapsed in her arms. 

“She won’t wake up and she’s bleeding mom, I don’t know what to do.”

Glimmer turned to her with tears falling fast, hands shaking as they clung to her body.

“Shhh, it’s ok I’m here now.” Angela soothed, kneeling to inspect Adora. Using her magic she held her hands above the girls body and tried to get a connection, anything that might tell her what the problem was. But the connection felt wrong, off in the worst way possible. 

“Mom, what’s wrong with her? Why isn’t her magic healing her?” Glimmer managed between shaky breaths. She held Adora as tight as she could dare without hurting her more.

Angela furrowed her brow and concentrated hard, letting her magic become an extension of herself as she tried to probe deeper into Adora’s own magic. But it was to no avail, almost like there was a thick wall of shadow keeping her out. Within moments Angela felt drained, the exertion of being repelled like that had sapped at her own power reserves. 

“I’m not sure dear. But I promise you I will find out.” The queen spoke through grit teeth with uncertainty. Adora had the power of SheRa flowing through her, anything that could harm her should definitely terrify the others. “For now she needs a healer to see to her wounds, she’s lost a lot of blood.” Angela gently cupped Adoras cheek and wiped the back of her other hand against the girls forehead, it was like touching a furnace. 

“This is Shadow Weavers fault, I know it.” Glimmer started to shake, grief and anger creating a volatile mix as she rose to her feet and allowed her mother to lift Adora into her arms. 

Without warning red sparks of lightning emanated from Adora and caused her whole body to unconsciously seize. Angela looked on in horror and tried to hold on, fortunately Glimmer was a step ahead and used the last of her magic to teleport the three of them. 

Bow made it into the room just in time to see them disappear. Panting he leant over with his hands on his knees. 

“Damn, this is a lot of cardio.” 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To the very rude anon spamming my tumblr ask box with gripes about the fic and 'suggestions' ... suck it! XD

Glimmer was passed out cold when the healer came in to check on Adora. She was snoring lightly, one arm acting like a pillow whilst the other hand loosely grasped her friends. Bow was there too, on the verge of nodding off himself whilst the Queen was stood with her back to them, silently gazing out of the window into the dark nightscape of her kingdom. Her brow was furrowed, lips pursed into a scowl as she reflected on the past few hours. 

“Ahem.” The healer coughed to garner someone's attention. Glimmer grunted in her sleep but didn’t wake, leaving only Bow and Angela as his audience. 

It hadn’t been long since Glimmer had brought them to the infirmary by medical standards, but the hours of waiting with worry had taken its toll on the rooms occupants and you could cut the tension with a knife. They all wanted Adora to be better, desperate for good news. 

“How is she?” Angela spoke first, settling herself at Bows side with one hand encouragingly rubbing his shoulder for comfort. The archer looked ready to fall apart at a moments notice, clearly he and Glimmer harboured misguided guilt that perhaps the two were somehow to blame for Adora’s condition. The Queen would have to address that with them the first chance she got. 

“Is she going to be ok?” Bow croaked, voice cracking under the strain. 

The Healer was a horned halfling, the man a veteran of combat as well as medicine. He was the best physician in all of Eternia and was a close confidant to the Queen herself, so Angela knew that when he spoke with her he wouldn’t bother to sugarcoat anything and would lay out the facts bare. It was one of the reasons Angela employed him, but with her own child and a worried Bow in the room she realised perhaps it would be best they converse in private. A sentiment the man had the good sense to share with her it would seem. 

“Not to worry master archer. She’s stable. I just need a word with our queen. Perhaps you’d like to get yourself and the princess a drink from the kitchen? It sounds as though you both might need it.” 

Bow shook his head, making to protest but Angela squeezed his shoulder again in comfort. 

“Don’t worry Bow. They’ll both still be here when you get back. Now go on, you need the break.” She encouraged him, both of them understanding it was an order above all. He nodded thickly and made for the door, pausing only once his hand was on the handle. 

“I’ll be right back Adora, I promise.” The boy called back, stealing a quick look at his stricken friend before leaving the others to talk. 

With Bow gone and Glimmer still out cold the Healer wasted no time in expressing his concerns to the Queen. 

“Her connection to her magic has been disrupted in such a way that I have never seen before. It’s chaotic, working against her yet somehow she’s still got some control. Perplexing really.” He started. 

“I don’t understand. Is it similar to what happened to my daughter?” Angela replied, keeping her voice down so as not to disturb Glimmer. “When she was taken and held for ransom in the Fright Zone, Shadow Weaver disrupted her connection to the Moon Stone. Is this the same situation?”

The Healer shook his head. 

“No. Glimmers magic was trapped in a feedback loop. The connection was stable, just wrongly wired. When Adora healed her she fixed the disruption. This is different.”

“How so? It seems to be the same?” Angela replied, brow furrowed as she tried to make sense of it all.

“It’s the magical equivalent to breaking a bone, albeit worse than that but it’s the simplest way to describe this. So, when you suffer a break it’s important that the affected bones are set back in the right shape and that they are given an environment to heal in. Otherwise you might end up with a lifetime injury riddled with complications. If treated correctly it can be minor, but if left to fester it can grow worse.” 

“I see. So, what you’re saying is that Adora has suffered a break in her magical aura?” She queried. 

“Well, yes and no. Adora’s case is highly unusual and incredibly unique. Her magic rivals that of everyone here, including yourself. From what we know of SheRa she is magic in its purest, strongest form, and that magic is tempered by the sword she carries and the tech within it.”

He paused after Glimmer moved a little, but continued once she settled again, this time a little quieter.

“Only she alone could cause such damage to herself, there is no other known force that could supercede her own. I believe that the trauma of her capture coupled with that sorcerreses torture has created a break in her mind, a break that has gone untreated and allowed to grow worse, turning her against herself. And as such, her emotional instability has brought chaos to her natural magical balance. Are you following? Apologies, I’ve been told I’m too ‘wordy’” He asked her, trying to keep himself from sounding pedantic. 

“No, you are doing just fine Healer.”

Angela started to pace back and forth, her gaze flickering between Adora and Glimmer. 

“I didn’t know such a thing was possible.” She whispered. “How can it be when our magic exists without physicality within ourselves?”

“On the contraire my Queen. All magic is governed by emotion, take your own for example. In moments of intense emotion I believe there have been times when you have never felt more powerful. I for one know the Princess Glimmer successfully utilizes the grief for her father and the rage for the horde in combat. She regularly overloads herself as consequence, hence the need for more frequent recharges from the Moon Stone. It may not be physical but it sure can have physical effects” He huffed, voice tinged with amusement that the Queen could miss such a connection. 

“You speak true, often I feel Glimmers power spike through our connection. Most notably when she is testing my patience or fighting.” Angela chuckled, feeling a small flood of warmth in her chest as she looked upon her daughter. It fled when she caught sight of the bandages around Adora, she looked so vulnerable with her hair down. 

“Dear Adora, how could we have let this happen?” The queen spoke aloud, more to herself than to anyone else. 

The Healer placed a hand on her shoulder like she had done so before for Bow.

“There’s no blame to be had here. This rests solely with the Horde and that witch. Yourself and her friends have done nothing but offer love freely, I need no further evidence than her lay before me to know that this was not the case in her upbringing. She clearly lacks the mechanisms to seek support for herself otherwise this wouldn’t have become the festering wound that I spoke of earlier.” He summarised, stroking his beard as he thought on what to say next.

“I’m afraid that is untrue, we do share some blame. Myself most of all, I knew that something was not quite right with Adora. But selfishly I pushed my worries aside so that she would continue to win for us as SheRa. Even the princess of power has her limits.” Angela mused, her mind wandering to Micah and filling her with a great sadness. 

“Adora is stubborn. She shares that quality with your daughter, perhaps that’s why they are so suited. But trust me, no one other than Adora herself could have prevented this. Which emotion governed her decision to hide this? I am unsure. But having come to know the young girl it was likely pride and fear above all. We are lucky it was not fatal. Had that laceration been left longer she would have surely bled out.” He added, bedside manner non existent. To the Healer sometimes his patients were just numbers and words on a chart, it’s how he dealt with the tragedy of war. 

Angela sighed and shook her head. She had to agree.

“Ok, what happens next. And what on earth was the electrical surge I spoke off that wracked through her?” 

That did get the Healer to pause, he folded his arms in front of his chest and studied Adora, one hoof tapping against the floor as he did so. 

“I’m unsure. Clearly Adora needs to heal, both physically and emotionally. And both will take time and will involve confronting some uncomfortable truths that the girl perhaps might try to bury again. With all the love and support you can muster I believe that it’s possible to come back from this. But her unstable connection with her magic is what concerns me the most. I’m not equipped myself to deal with such an affliction and there is no certainty that it can be reformed. Perhaps Glimmers Aunt and the Sorceresses of Mystacor might be able to help her?” He answered, not comfortable with speculation. 

“I’ve already sent for Queen Castaspella, she should be with us tomorrow evening.” Angela added. She’d tasked a guard with that the moment they handed Adora off to the healers. “You still haven’t told me why she had red sparks coming out of her. Adora’s magic is bright and light itself, this looked … wrong.”

Before the Healer could reply, there was a sound from the bed. Glimmer stifled a yawn and sleepily lifted her head.

“I think it had something to do with the last bot she fought.” The princess murmured, tired gaze falling upon Adoras with fresh tears welling in the corner of her eyes. 

“Oh, go on.” The Healer encouraged, moving so that he was on the opposite side of the bed.

Sensing that Glimmer might need the support Angela moved to her side and pulled her daughter in so that she could lean against her. Glimmer never let go of Adora’s hand though. 

“Remember when I told you that SheRa got infected by the first ones tech in Entraptas castle?” Glimmer asked her mother who nodded. 

“You said it made her lose control, correct?” 

“Right, but when she transformed back to Adora she was all loopy. Kind of like a dumb baby or a really drunk adult. It was a nightmare.” Glimmer added, nodding thickly to nothing in particular. If that was a nightmare what the hell was this?

“Ok, but what does that have to do with Adora presently? It was my understanding that the tech that caused that incident was destroyed.” The Healer encouraged. 

Glimmer pursed her lips, she really wanted to punch something or someone right now and the Healer wasn’t helping her mood. 

“Isn’t it obvious?” She barked, Angela squeezing her shoulder in warning to control her temper. “ Clearly the Horde found another infected disc and put it in that bot. It hit her so fast, I thought she was dea- she was” Glimmer stopped, she couldn’t continue. 

Even the Healer knew not to pressure her now, they’d all been through the ringer and still hadn’t come down from the adrenaline from the battle. The horrors were still very much fresh. 

“Hmmm, ok. Thank you Glimmer. When you’re ready, I would appreciate it if you come see me and tell me what you saw. It might help me figure out how to stop whatever the affliction is from manifesting again. In the meantime we will treat it as though it is an infection and monitor her symptoms.”

Glimmer nodded, biting her lip to stop the sob escaping from her chest. All she wanted to do right now was curl up next to Adora and imagine that the two were just sleeping and everything was back to normal. 

“I must bid you all adieu for now, but i’ll be back to check on Adora later. If you need anything you need only ask. My queen.” He bowed his head to Angela before trotting off to go help out with the other patients. 

With the Healer gone Glimmer was free to breakdown. It started with just a few tears but before long she was wailing and burying her head against her mother's chest. Angela held her tightly and rubbed soothing circles into her back like she had once done for her when the grief of losing her father had been fresh. 

“Let it all out.” Angela soothed, kissing the top of her head and praying to the silent gods that Adora make it through this, because she wasn’t sure Glimmers heart could take another loss. 

Even her own for that matter. 


	6. Chapter 6

Bow trudged through the halls of the infirmary, resembling something akin to a zombie as he made for the cafeteria. 

He’d never lost anyone before, never experienced this kind of pain. It was making him feel sick. But in truth he was glad to be out of the room if only just to catch a breather and clear his head. 

The other Princesses and rebels however, had other ideas.

“Bow!” Frosta shouted, trying to push past the wall of guards that were put in place by the Queen to protect Adoras privacy. She was joined by the rest of the gang, even Swift Wind. 

“Bow can you tell these two legs to let me through? Adora clearly needs her noble steed by her side!” The horse sang, clearly unaware of the seriousness of it all. Guess Glimmer was right, the connection the two shared mustn’t be all that great if he couldn’t feel her pain right now.

One of the Guards grumbled and pushed back the beast with her lance. 

“What’s going on? Is Adora ok?” Perfuma hopped from foot to foot, clearly nervous and still a little drunk.

“Like, what’s going on Bow? These guys won’t tell us anything. They’re being really rude.” Mermista added, a scornful look on her face. 

“Adora needs me, Swift Wind to the rescue!!” The horse sang, rearing up. 

“Shut it horsey, Adora needs ice cream and plenty of it!” Frosta boasted, punching at the air in triumph. 

“Agreed, it’s what Mermista always likes when she’s sad! Should I fetch some?” Sea Hawk grinned.

“Uhh, i'm pretty sure we ate Bright Moon out of ice cream at the party.” Mermista quipped, not even ashamed of it. 

They all talked over one another, each voice getting louder and louder until Bow couldn’t take it anymore. 

“ENOUGH!” He yelled, voice cracking. 

Quiet settled over them all, even the guards seemed to take a step back and look away.

Bow sighed, rubbing his temple and clenching his fist. 

“Adora does not need ice cream. She needed her friends … and we weren’t there. And now she’s hurt, and I don’t know if she’s going to get better” The last part was almost whispered, the archers shoulders shaking as he started to cry. 

It was a heavy burden he bore as the heart of the best friend squad, but now that heart felt broken and he didn’t know what to do. Seeing Adora laid out like that, and Glimmer … she was a wreck. It was all just too much. 

Suddenly strong arms wrapped around him and pulled him into a hug. It was Sea Hawk.

“It’s ok Bow. She’s going to be ok, whatever happened, we’ll fix it. Because that’s what friends are for.” The Sea captain spoke softly. 

“Adora is literally the strongest person I’ve ever met.” Mermista added, joining in on the hug. 

Perfuma started to cry too, Frosta of all people comforting her whilst Swift Wind hung his head low. 

“I’m just so worried” Bow cried into the captain's chest. “I feel like I’ve failed her, like it’s my fault she’s hurt.”

Sea Hawk shushed him and held back tears of his own, making eye contact with Mermista who was clearly trying to do the same but failing. 

“We all did. Especially me.” Swift wickered sadly, letting Frosta stroke his mane for comfort of her own. “I tried to get her to talk to me but she always said she was fine, it was my duty to protect her and I failed.” 

“No Swift you couldn’t have known. Adora is very good at hiding how she feels.” Sea Hawk added, somehow he’d become the most level headed out of the group and was keeping them together right now. 

Perfuma just continued to sob. 

“Bow, where were you headed just now?” The captain interrupted the solemn silence. Without even moving his head Bow replied, his voice muffled by Sea Hawks coat. 

“Kitchens, get Glimmer a drink.” 

“Well, why don’t we all go? We can have a sit down, a nice refreshing drink and you can tell us what's going on.” The man suggested, loosening his grip and pulling away so that he could look the archer in the eyes. “I’m sure talking about it will make you feel better and this way we don’t have to bother these poor guards anymore. What do you say?” 

Bow thought on it for a moment, he wasn’t really in the mood for company and wanted to get back to Adora as soon as possible. But on the other hand he was tired and the others would need to know what had happened. Better he be the one to tell them so that Glimmer could have some peace and they weren’t bothering the Queen or the Healers. 

“Yeah, ok.” He sniffled, shoulders still sagging in defeat but he was feeling a little bit better at least. “The Healer needed to talk to the Queen anyway and Glimmers asleep with Adora, we’ve got time.” 

The others seemed to agree with the plan and set off for the cafeteria, Frosta taking Bows hand in her own so she could guide him. Looking down to her he couldn’t help but smile a little, she was the youngest of them all but had the fiercest heart. 

“Thanks Frosta.” 

The young princess nodded, a determined look on her face marred only by the wetness on her cheek from earlier tears. 

“I don’t know what happened, but I know she’s going to be ok. I believe in her, you’ve got to as well. Ok?” She spoke with determination, it sounding more like an order than actual comfort 

“Yeah, I will!” He nodded back, feeling a little of Frostas strength seep into himself. 

“We’ll make it our next mission.” She added quietly.

“Huh?” The archer quirked a brow In confusion.

Frosta just looked away from him, staring off to where the others were ahead of them.

“To help Adora. That’s the next mission.” Frosta nodded to herself, “I finally have friends Bow, and I don't intend to lose a single one.”

Bow swallowed thickly, remembering that Frosta was made an orphan and inherited a whole kingdom at only 8 years old. 

If she could put on a brave face then he could too. 

“You won’t Frosta. I just know Adora is going to be happy to have your help.”


	7. Chapter 7

Back in the fright zone it was late too, but since the place was always dark with no apparent day/night cycle, people were still awake. 

The majority of the Horde’s soldiers were patrolling or manning the foundry, and some were training for the next battle they’d inevitably loose. Because honestly, who could match the power of the united Princesses? Especially now they had SheRa. 

Catra and Scorpia were outside the barracks, the plated force captain waiting for her reluctant feline friend to stop pacing and tell her what was wrong. 

Catra was in a tizzy. The Horde had suffered a devastating loss today and Hordak had taken it out on Shadow Weaver, who in turn had blamed Catra and hurt her with her powers whilst berating her. But that was nothing new to Catra, she had scars on top of scars from the neverending stream of punishments she’d earned just by being born. 

No, Catra was annoyed because she was plagued with a stupid feeling of worry, worry for her old friend turned traitor, Adora. 

“Uh, Catra?” Scorpia tried again, tapping her claws together in aprehension. Usually when Catra paced like this it led to an emotional outburst, and the last time that happened she had lashed out at Scorpia. 

Catra let out a frustrated growl and slashed at the railing with her claws, the rusted metal falling apart and collapsing several stories into the cavern below.

“I’ll kill her,” The feline warrior seethed. “I swear I’ll do it this time” she added, knocking another piece of the railing away. 

“Ok, just so we’re on the same page … you’re talking about Adora, right?” Scorpia asked, not entirely opposed to the idea since the little blonde always got in the way of her ‘friendship’ with Catra, but also not sure that it was the right path for her reluctant friend to go down. Capturing, maiming and subjecting to your will? Sure, classic Horde stuff. But actually seeking to murder your opponent … well, that just didn’t feel right to Scorpia. But what did she know, she was only a force captain because the others were scared of her stinger and her family had influence with the Horde.

That gave Catra pause. She looked confused.

“Adora?” She quirked a brow. “Why would i kill Adora?” Catra actually cackled. Why that notion was funny to the feline was lost on Scorpia. 

“Well, who then? I thought you hated Adora. It’s because of her we lost the fortress and-”

“Grrrr, I meant Shadow Weaver you moron!” Catra cried in anger, throwing her hands in the air and marching up towards the woman. Scorpia backed up a little, afraid of what she saw and wounded a bit by the insult. 

“It’s Shadow Weavers fault, she’s to blame for every goddamn thing that ever goes wrong!” She exclaimed, leaping up to another platform where she could pace again. 

“She is the reason Adora left the Horde, she is the reason we lost that battle and she is- she is … RARRR!” Catra spat, cut off by the image of Adora laid out in the rubble. She sat down, burying her face in her hands. She felt weak, it made her sick to her stomach. 

Scorpia climbed up and slowly but surely sidled up to her, quietly sitting next to her. She knew better than to reach out, physical affection in any form freaked Catra out. 

“We had Adora. I was so close to bringing her back, but then Shadow Weaver did something to her and now she’s different … I can feel it.”

“But Catra, Adora is with the Princesses … ya know, the Horde’s sworn enemy?” Scorpia spoke softly, throwing one arm behind her head in apprehension. 

Catra just sighed. 

“You don’t get it, there's a bigger picture here and i swear i’m the only one who sees it. Not Hordak stuck in his lab, not Shadow Weaver pretending she has power! Ughhhh!” She jumped to her feet again and wrapped her arms around herself, looking out across the Fright Zone. 

Scorpia was beyond confused now, wondering if Catra hit her head during the battle. 

“Catra i’m your friend, just tell me what you need.”

Catra scoffed at that, cold as ever. 

“What I needdd, is for Shadow Weaver to be in the ground. What I needdd, is to get SheRa for the Horde. The rebellion was nothing before they brainwashed Adora, they’ll be less than nothing when I. Get. Her. Back.” With each word she slashed at a horde flag, tearing it to shreds. 

Scorpia just nodded and kept her distance. It always was about Adora.

“And then will you be happy?” She finally squeeked. 

Catra just continued to seethe, the anger radiating off in her waves. 

Happy was the wrong word. It was peace that the woman needed. 

“Come on, we’ve got another mess to fix.” Catra growled, ignoring the loaded question. 

She was going to get Adora back, no matter what it took. And to hell with anyone who got in her way. 


End file.
